Mayuri's Unknown Formula
by Ode-chan
Summary: New Chapter: Otra vez Soi Fong-taicho es victima de una de las formulas desconocidas de Mayuri, pero puede que esta vez ella no sea la unica afectada...
1. Testing An Unknown Formula

_**Mayuri's Uknown Formula**_

_**(La Formula Desconocida De Mayuri)**_

_by Ode-chan_

En el almuerzo mensual de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, la capitana del segundo escuadrón, Soi Fong, se encontraba de un humor peor que el de costumbre. La razón de ese humor se debía a que su adorada mentora y amor platónico, Shihōin Yoruichi, no se había presentado al almuerzo.

Ella odiaba las reuniones de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, solo asistía a ellas debido a que podía pasar tiempo con Yoruichi-sama, pero esta vez no había asistido, así que solo se limitaría a comer e irse ni siquiera esperaría el postre. Ya habiendo terminado su plato, Soi Fong, se puso de pie con claras intenciones de irse pero antes de eso fue interceptada por la teniente del doceavo escuadrón con una bandeja de galletas en sus manos.

_**-Desea una, Soi Fong-taicho**_ - ofreció Nemu, inexpresiva como siempre.

Soi analizó un momento las galletas, todas ellas tenían la forma del capitán Kurotsuchi, pero tenía tantas ganas de desaparecer de ese lugar que tomo una la mordió y continuo su camino sin ni siquiera decir gracias. Mientras ella se alejaba del lugar Nemu sacaba una pequeña libreta y anotaba

_Sujeto de investigación #285: Soi Fong -taicho_

Horas después, la menuda capitana, se encontraba en su oficina tratando de completar unos informes. Sin embargo esa tarea tan sencilla se le estaba haciendo extrañamente difícil en esa ocasión, ya que desde que había regresado del almuerzo no había podido de pensar en su Yoruichi-sama. El problema no solo era eso, sino que no había dejado de imaginarse a su antigua mentora, con la piel morena perlada por el sudor, recostada sobre una cama esperando por ella para una segunda ronda de cosas demasiado lujuriosas como para describirlas, era un milagro que Soi Fong aun no hubiera sangrado por la nariz.

Según pasaban los minutos la situación se ponía mas difícil e incontrolable, si Soi no veía a Yoruichi pronto, estaba segura que se volvería loca, así que impulsivamente se puso de pie y llamo a su desagradable teniente.

_**-¡Omaeda!-**_

_**-Si, Soi Fong-taicho-**_ apareció algunos minutos después comiendo sus típicas galletas de arroz frito.

_**-Imbécil, tienes que aparecer al instante que te llame-**_ le grito su capitana golpeándolo como siempre –_**Saldré por unas horas, así que espero que cuando vuelva estén todos los informes hechos y entregados, porque si no sabes que te las veras muy negras conmigo- **_

No dándole tiempo para quejarse Soi Fong ya había desaparecido haciendo Shunpo, directo a algún lugar alejado para abrir el Senkaimon, entrar al mundo humano e ir directo a donde se encontraba su adorada Yoruichi.

* * *

><p>En la ciudad de Karakura los últimos rayos del sol se despedían para dar paso a la noche. Un gato negro que descansaba tranquilamente en el tejado de la tienda de Urahara, entro en estado de alerta cuando sintió una presencia demasiado familiar. Miro hacia abajo encontrando a su ex alumna favorita se frente a la tienda y de un salto cayo fácilmente al lado de ella.<p>

_**-Que te trae por aquí, Soi Fong-**_ hablo el gato con una voz profunda.

_**-Yoruichi-sama, podría volver a su forma humana ahora mismo- **_pronuncio rápido y un poco nerviosa la pelinegra.

_**-Sí, claro-**_ contesto el gato al tiempo que una neblina se formaba a su alrededor dando paso a una esbelta mujer morena desnuda _**– Pero dime, que es lo que…- **_Yoruichi, no pudo terminar ya que había sido empujada contra la pared por una impulsiva Soi para besarla intensamente mientras la tomaba por las muñecas como si quisiera mantener el control. En esa situación cualquiera que la viera pensaría que la están forzando, pero era todo lo contrario Yoruichi disfrutaba de esa inesperada acción de su pequeña avispa.

_**-Are, Are-**_ hablo Kisuke saliendo por la puerta al lado de ellas_** –Parece que por fin decidiste hacerle caso a tus deseos ocultos, Soi-chan - **_continuo hablando de manera burlona_** – Pero debo recordarte que en esta casa también viven niños, así que porque no van a un lugar más privado-**_ una vez terminado de hablar el rubio, un ágil golpe en el rostro proveniente de la capitana lo derribo al suelo rompiéndole la nariz.

_**- Eso debió doler, verdad Kisuke… Lo siento-**_ dijo la morena antes de ser arrastrada a dentro de las casa por su ex subordinada _**– Es la segunda puerta a la derecha, Soi-**_

_**-Hai, Yoruichi-sama-**_

Luego de eso un portazo se oyó en el silencio de la oscuridad seguido de la voz entrecortada de Yoruichi diciendo

–_**No sé lo que pasó contigo Soi, pero espero que sigas actuando así por el resto de tu vida-  
><strong>_

En las afueras de la tienda donde permanecía Urahara en el suelo sosteniendo su nariz aparece una sombre conocida.

_**-Le diré a los niños que nos iremos de campamento ahora-**_

_**-Excelente idea Tesai, ve por ellos y empaca muchas cosas, tal vez no podamos regresar a casa por algunos días- **_le contesto el rubio con su típico abanico cubriéndose el rostro al tiempo que se incorporaba.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el Seireitei, específicamente en el Centro de Investigación Shinigami<p>

_**-Ya regrese, Mayuri-sama-**_

_**-Y que resultados obtuviste Nemu-**_

_**-Luego de haber ingerido una galleta con la formula desconocida, seguí al sujeto de investigación # 285 hasta las oficinas del segundo escuadrón, por unas horas no paso nada hasta que decidió salir. La seguí de nuevo y vi que abrió el Senkaimon para ir al mundo humano, ya en la cuidad de Karakura, se encontró con Shihōin Yoruichi, la empujo contra la pared y le beso. Luego se la llevo a una habitación de la casa y se comenzaron a oír gemidos fuertes provenientes de esta-**_

_**-Excelente Nemu, ya tenemos etiqueta para otra fórmula-**_ hablo Mayuri mientras escribía con un marcador negro sobre una botella con una sustancia rojiza: _Aumenta el deseo sexual _ _**-Bien ahora solo nos queda identificar 200 sustancias más de las que tomamos prestadas del laboratorio del octava espada.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bla bla bla…<strong>_

_Se supone que este enfocada en mis trabajos finales, pero sufrí un bloqueo de estudiante y no podía continuas con mis trabajos si no sacaba esta idea de mi cabeza. Ni siquiera podía dejar de reírme imaginando como se vería Soi-chan pasando por una crisis como esa, hasta me miraban raro en mi casa…XD_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si se quedaron con las ganas de la parte divertida, no se preocupen que tengo planeado escribir un fic estas navidades con muchas partes divertidas ^.^ No olviden dejarme sus reviews que hacen mientretenida…XD_


	2. Another Unknown Formula

_Se supone que este capítulo one-shot, solo tuviera unas insinuaciones ecchi pero me deje llevar un poco y llego casi al límite de Lima, así que solo se los quería advertir XD  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another Unknown Formula<strong>_

_by Ode-chan_

En una de las características reuniones ocultas de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami dentro de la mansión Kuchiki. La capitana del segundo escuadrón, Soi Fong, le servía de almohada a su antigua mentora, Yoruichi, que descansaba tranquilamente su cabeza sobre las piernas de esta. Luego de atender los asuntos relacionados con nuevas ideas para dejar sin fondos a la Asociación de Hombres Shinigami, había llegado la hora de los refrigerios, que normalmente consistían de muchos dulces ya que eso era lo único que le gustaba comer a la presidenta.

La menuda capitana y la morena mantenían una conversación trivial hasta que fueron interrumpidas por la teniente del doceavo escuadrón.

_**-Quiere un poco de té, Soi Fong-taicho**_- se acerco Nemu con un rostro tan indescifrable como siempre, llevando en sus manos una bizarra tetera en forma de la cabeza del capitán Kurotsuchi.

Soi Fong, rápidamente acepto sin prestarle mucha atención a la extraña tetera, mientras más rápido se fuera más rápido podría volver a tener privacidad con Yoruichi-sama, ese era su pensamiento en ese momento. Nemu, tranquilamente le sirvió una taza pero cuando le iba a servir una a Yoruichi, esta la detuvo y le dijo que prefería un vaso de leche. Nemu solo asintió, dándose la vuelta para ir por la leche y mientras nadie la veía saco su cuaderno de anotaciones para escribir.

_**Sujeto #285- Prueba 2: En Progreso**_

_**Sujeto #374 - Fallido**_

Unas horas más tarde Soi Fong se encontraba en la oficina terminando algunos informes para la reunión de capitanes que tendría en unos minutos. Yoruichi había regresado al mundo humano, y a pesar de que había pasado toda la mañana con ella un extraño hormigueo la mantenía bastante distraída. Era una sensación que le resultaba familiar, se podía decir que justo así se sintió hace un mes cuando un extraño arrebato la llevo a terminar en la cama con su ex - mentora, cosa que solo estando sola se atrevía a admitir que había sido increíble y que aunque por alguna u otra razón no se había vuelto a repetir el evento, mas culpa de ella que de su mentora, el hecho de ya conocer el sabor de su cuerpo, hacia que la sensación de que una llama la estaba quemando desde su interior y que ya le estaba haciendo sudar frío, fuera el doble de fuerte que la primera vez. Ni siquiera cómo sobreviviría a la reunión de capitanes cuando lo único que podía pensar era en ella deslizándose por el cuerpo chocolate de Yoruichi hasta quedar entre sus piernas, para después provocarle un infinito placer.

Mientras tanto en el mundo real Yoruichi estaba comportándose de una manera bastante extraña. Estaba en la sala del Urahara Shōten viendo televisión junto con Tesai y Kisuke. Constantemente se pasaba cambiado de posición, eso podían notar los que la acompañaban, sin embargo la realidad era es que unas ganas enormes de tener a Soi Fong desnuda sobre ella o mejor aún bajo ella se habían apoderado de sus sentidos hacía más de una hora y ya estaba llegando al punto en que solo podía pensar en devorarla, como cual león devora a su inocente presa. Sin embargo no podía hacerlo sabía que Soi estaría ocupada en la reunión de capitanes, además había ido al Seireitei hoy y el Senkaimon no es algo que tú puedas abrir todas las veces que te de la real gana en un día, así que sería un poco más difícil abrirlo de nuevo por tercera vez en un dia. Media hora más y la pelivioleta estaba al tope, cuando la curiosidad por fin venció a su amigo de muchos años.

_**-Yoruichi-san, por que tan inquieta-**_ dijo el blondo un poco divertido con lo sufrida que se veía su amiga _**- si no te conociera diría que pareces una gata en celo**_ - prosiguió y luego oculto sus sonrisa tras su abanico.

Ese comentario rompió con la concentración que la morena necesitaba para resistir las ganas de ir tras Soi Fong y hacerla suya donde quiera que estuviera. Sin previo aviso se levanto golpeo de lleno la cara de su infantil amigo y luego lo tomo por el cuello gritándole _**– Me harías el favor, Kisuke, abrir el Senkaimon de nuevo, necesito volver al Seireitei ahora –**_una sonrisa gatuna apareció y el rubio se dio cuenta que si no hacia lo que pedía su vieja amiga, podría acabar muerto, el sabia que cosas así pasaban cuando utilizaba esa sonrisa y no hacían lo que pedía.

En la Sociedad de Almas la reunión de capitanes acababa de dar comienzo y Yamamoto-sotaicho como en cada pregunta si alguien tiene algo que decir antes de comenzar con los informes generales de cada división. A todo esto la capitana Soi Fong, estaba de un humor que sería capaz de matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino para ir a ver a Yoruichi porque no había de otra era la única manera de calmar esa sensación de deseo que la torturaba, así que inmediatamente terminara su informe si iría sin ninguna explicación.

_**-Bien, como nadie tiene nada que decir comencemos con la capitana de la segunda división, Soi Fong-taicho-**_ hablo el anciano shinigami ya que nadie tenía nada que comentar.

Soi Fong dio un paso adelante para comenzar con su informe cuando la puerta del salón se abrió abruptamente, dando paso un gato negro que venía corriendo a toda velocidad directo a la capitana, justo antes de llegar a donde ella dio un salto y una neblina cubrió todo a su alrededor. Cuando esta se disipo dio paso a una exuberante morena desnuda que había arrojado al suelo y ahora se encontraba sobre esta con una sonrisa y una mirada que tenía demasiado deseo tras ella.

**-Lo siento Soi-chan, trate de aguantarme, pero hoy era insoportable no poder estar cerca de ti-**se disculpo la pelivioleta, para luego besarla como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Yoruichi obvió completamente a todos los presentes, mientras despojaba a Soi de su haori de capitán y de la parte de arriba de su shinhakushō, iba forjando un camino de besos comenzado por el cuello, bajado por la clavícula y ahora se centrándose en sus pequeños pero exquisitos pechos, los adoraba tal y como estaban, pero mas adoraba los gemidos de placer que salían de la boca de su avispita favorita cuando le dedicaba tiempo a ellos.

Soi Fong, ya no razonaba, ni si quiera recordaba que estaba en la reunión de capitanes y que todos continuaban ahí viéndola. Solo le importaba lo bien que la estaba haciendo sentir Yoruichi-sama y no quería quedarse atrás, ella también quería que su ex-maestra disfrutara tanto como ella.

_**-Sucede algo, Soi-**_ pregunto la mujer de ojos dorados al notarla un poco distraída.

**-No, es solo que...-** aprovechando que Yoruichi se había detenido, cambio posiciones con ella y ahora estaba sobre ella _**- Creo que ahora es su turno-**_ la pelinegra sonrió traviesamente y comenzó a besar, succionar y morder lo exuberantes pechos de la morena, mientras que su mano se deslizaba lentamente por el abdomen plano y torneado hasta llegar al punto más sensible de la existencia de la mujer de piel chocolate. Cuando uno de sus dedos se abrió paso al cálido interior de la morena, esta no pudo evitar soltar un gemido desde lo más profundo de su alma, de verdad la había extrañado demasiado.

Mientras esta escena continuaba por el rumbo que todos sabemos en que terminaría, los capitanes estaban en un estado de casi shock. La barba del comandante Yamamoto arrastraba al suelo, debido a la manera en que se había dislocado su quijada por la sorprendente situación que estaba presenciando. Ukitake, había corrido directo a Hitsugaya para taparle lo ojos, ya que esas no eran cosas aptas para niños. Kyoraku pitaba y daba porras hasta que un enorme libro salió de la nada golpeándolo en la cabeza dejándolo noqueado. A Zaraki no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que estaba sucediendo frente él, mientras que Komamura pensaba lo curioso que era el amor, por ser capaz de presentarse en cualquier forma. Unohana, con su típica serenidad, solo podía pensar en una cosa, eso definitivamente tengo que probarlo con Isane esta noche.

Mayuri con un cuaderno en mano sonreía bizarramente, mientras tomaba algunas anotaciones. Entonces comenzó a hablar para sí. _**–Interesante, según los informes de Nemu, solo el sujeto #285 ingirió la formula desconocida, pero según los resultados esta vez observados ambas sufrieron los efectos de esta. Por lo que deduzco que es efectiva tanto en la persona que lo ingiere como en la persona que es el objeto del deseo. – **_finalizo el capitán cerrando su cuaderno y sacando una pequeña botella de su bolsillo para etiquetarla

_*Doble Sentencia Lujuriosa*_

-_**Ahora solo faltan 158 formulas para identificar- **_volvió a hablar Mayuri para sí.

Una semana después, Soi Fong-taicho era visitada por el comandante Yamamoto en su oficina.

_**-Capitana Soi Fong, he venido a informarle personalmente, que debido a las reparaciones que estamos llevando a cabo en la sala de reuniones de la primera división, estaremos utilizando uno de los salones remodelados de su escuadrón. Además de eso, usted será asignada como shinigami a cargo de la cuidad de Karakura por un mes. Tómelo como unas vacaciones, luego del incidente de hace una semana que termino prolongándose por tres días y el estado en que termino el salón de reuniones, me di cuenta de que usted tiene mucho trabajo debido a los dos cargos que ostenta. Así que un mes libre de sus ocupaciones como capitana en el mundo real me parecen bastante pertinentes. Además pienso que la señorita Shihōin, aquí presente, estará encantada de tenerla cerca. No es así señorita Shihōin-**_ finalizo Yamamoto dirigiéndose aludida.

_**-Está en todo lo correcto, Yamamoto-sotaicho-**_contesto una sonriente Yoruichi mientras miraba a una totalmente sonrojada Soi, luego de oír el recuento de los destrozos que ella y su ex -mentora en un arranque de deseo, pasión y porque no también decirlo amor. Porque si de algo podía estar segura luego de esos tres días de perdición era que ella amaba a esa juguetona mujer gato y aprovecharía ese mes de "vacaciones" para asegurarse de que ella también la amara con la misma intensidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes:<strong>_

_Si!... otro Yorusoi, cada vez estoy más cerca de que termine siendo lemon…XD…espero tener uno para el cumpleaños de mi capitana favorita =]_

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado, en especial a ti racoon95, seque te debo un lemon así que tómalo como una antesala…XD_

_Dejen sus reviews o si no Yoruichi-sama les mostrara lo que pasa cuando no hacen lo que ella quiere…XD_


End file.
